Not Cute
by Ikuto Kisaragi
Summary: Katanya, wajah tidur seseorang itu mencerminkan sifat asli orang tersebut. Tapi Gilbert sama sekali tidak setuju dengan teori itu, karena saat temannya yang urakan tertidur, ekspresi wajahnya sama sekali tidak mencerminkan sifat aslinya /Agak kacau dalam membuat summary/ AU, mungkin OOC/ Fic pertama saya di fandom ini/


Hetalia (c) Himaruya Hidekazu

Not Cute (c) Ikuto Kisaragi

Fic pertama saya di fandom ini ^^

Mind to Read and Review?

.

.

* * *

"Kyaaa lihat deh baju itu."

"Iya cantik banget ya, coba lagi ada uang pasti aku beli deh."

"Eeeeehhh enak aja, yang lihat baju itu duluan kan aku!"

"Memangnya kamu punya uang untuk beli baju itu sekarang?"

"Gak ada sih…"

"Hahahaha… makanya jangan ngotot dulu, bego! Hahahaha…"

Sekumpulan anak perempuan yang tengah asik ngobrol dengan suara keras itu perlahan menghilang meninggalkan etalase yang memajang pakaian anak perempuan yang terlihat sangat manis dan menarik perhatian banyak orang.

Namun ada seorang anak berpakaian acak-acakan (kemeja berantakan dengan celana jeans yang robek sana-sini) menatap pakaian itu dari kejauhan. Dia masih berdiri mematung di tempat, pandangan mata emeraldnya sama sekali tidak mau meninggalkan etalase pakaian itu. Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu, anak yang ditaksir masih SMP itu perlahan mendekati etalase tersebut. Wajahnya memerah dengan pandangan yang benar-benar kagum dengan pakaian yang ada di etalase itu. Napasnya berembun di kaca etalase karena posisinya yang terlalu dekat.

"Ada apa, dik?"

Siswa berambut cokelat itu terkesiap ketika seorang petugas keluar dari toko sembari tersenyum ramah padanya ketika mendapati siswa tersebut tengah memperhatikan pakaian di etalase.

"Ti—tidak, bukan apa-apa… sungguh," jawabnya dengan gugup, entah kenapa dia seperti tertangkap basah tengah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk.

"Hm… sepertinya dari tadi adik melihat pakaian ini terus, mau beli buat pacarnya ya?"

"Pa—pacar? Ngg… bukan kok pak, bukan, saya cuma melihat-lihat."

"Beneran juga tidak apa-apa kok hahaha… anak laki-laki seperti kamu juga sesekali harus memberikan hadiah untuk pacarnya kan?" Sepertinya pemilik toko ini tengah membujuk anak itu untuk segera membeli pakaian itu, setengah menggoda anak itu juga sih.

"Bu—bukan kok pak, serius," kilah anak bersurai cokelat pendek itu dengan nada putus asa.

"Sudah, tidak usah malu-malu begitu ah," dan sepertinya pemilik toko ini tak ingin mangsanya kabur dari sini.

"Loh, Eli ngapain kamu di sini?" Suara cempreng dan serak itu membuat anak yang dipanggil Eli itu menelengkan kepalanya ke sumber suara yang ternyata adalah seorang anak laki-laki bersurai platina yang dikenalnya. Eli menghembuskan napas lega kemudian dia menarik lengan baju anak laki-laki itu dengan paksa.

"Gilbert, bantu aku keluar dari sini cepat." Bisik Eli dengan suara pelan.

"Oooookey," jawab Gilbert dengan nada agak bingung, "Maaf pak, apapun yang teman saya lakukan di sini saya mohon maaf, dia memang urakan sekali, jadi kalau dia mengganggu pemandangan di depan toko anda saya sebagai temannya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya, nah El ayo pergi kau merusak pemandangan toko tahu." Ucap Gilbert panjang lebar sambil menarik lengan Eli untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"E—eh… dia sama sekali tidak mengganggu pemandangan kok…" ucap pemilik toko namun sayangnya kedua orang itu sudah jauh.

.

.

* * *

"Lepaskan Gil! Demi tuhan apa yang baru saja kau katakan pada pemilik toko itu!"

"Loh aku mengatakan yang sesungguhnya kan?"

"AKU NGGAK MENGGANGGU PEMANDANGAN TAHU!"

"Eh? Tapi dengan pakaianmu yang urakan seperti itu, anak perempuan mana mau jalan dekat-dekat toko itu kan?"

"SIAPA BILANG?! BUKTINYA AKU MAU LIHAT DI SANA KAN?" Eli berteriak sambil memukul pundak Gilbert dengan kuat.

"Hah? Memangnya kamu perempuan?" Tanya Gilbert sambil memasang tampang menyebalkan sambil mengusap pundaknya yang baru saja dipukul.

"AAAARRRGGHHH! GILBERT SIALAN!" Eli langsung menendang tulang kering Gilbert dengan kuat sampai pemuda bersurai perak platina itu tersungkur ke tong sampah.

"HEH DASAR LELAKI JADI-JADIAN! AWAS KAU NANTI YA!" Ucap Gilbert pada Eli yang sudah berjalan menjauh, "Hei, jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian di sini hei!" Seru Gilbert, namun Eli sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya.

"Gilbert sialan," gumam Eli ketika dia sudah cukup jauh dari temannya itu, "Gilbert bodoh... bodoh… bodoh… manusia terbodoh di muka bumi ini, sial!" gerutunya terus menerus. Kaleng minuman ringan menjadi sasaran kemarahannya, ditendangnya kaleng itu jauh-jauh agar rasa kesalnya berkurang.

"Haaaah… dasar menyebakan…" ujarnya kemudian mengerling pada kaca etalase sebuah toko dan dia melihat bayangannya di sana. Rambut cokelat pendeknya diikat ekor kuda dengan kemeja lusuh dan celana jeans bolong-bolong yang membuat dirinya terkesan seperti brandalan kecil, terlebih lagi penampilannya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kalau dia… perempuan. Mendengus sebal kemudian dia berlalu meninggalkan etalase itu.

"Sama sekali tidak kelihatan perempuan ya?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri dengan sedih.

Elizaveta Hedervery adalah nama panjang dari anak perempuan yang lebih mirip laki-laki itu. Banyak teman di sekolahnya sama sekali tidak mengenali Eli sebagai anak perempuan karena pakaiannya dan tingkahnya yang urakan. Namun anehnya, anak perempuan di sekolahnya banyak mengidolakan Eli sebagai kakak kelas yang keren. Hahaha… kenyataan itu memang pahit ya? Anak perempuan populer di antara anak perempuan karena penampilannya yang mirip anak laki-laki bukanlah sesuatu yang pantas dibanggakan.

"Minggir!" Ucap Eli ketika ada beberapa orang yang menghalangi jalannya, "Apa lihat-lihat?!" Hardiknya galak pada dua pemuda yang nampaknya sedikit gentar dengan perkataan Eli.

"Aishh… galak amat sih tu orang." Keluh salah seorang pemuda yang kini sudah pergi menjauh dari Eli.

"Haaah…," menghela napas panjang, gadis yang mirip laki-laki itu hanya bisa memukul kepalanya berkali-kali karena tidak bisa bersikap seperti anak perempuan sewajarnya.

Terik matahari membuat permukaan jalan seakan lumer, burung-burung sepertinya tidak punya niat untuk menampakkan wujud mereka di tengah hari yang panas ini. Orang-orang lebih memilih berjalan di naungan bayangan pohon atau bangunan yang sejuk, walaupun ada beberapa yang tidak peduli dengan sengatan sinar matahari, termasuk Elizaveta. Dia berjalan dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Ekspresi di wajahnya begitu buruk hingga orang-orang akan berpikir dua kali untuk berlama-lama menatap wajah Eli.

Tak berapa lama kemudian dia sudah sampai di rumahnya. Dia melirik rumah tetangganya sekali, "Gilbert belum pulang ya?" Gumamnya, "Jangan-jangan gara-gara kutendang tulang keringnya dia tidak bisa jalan dengan benar…" tiba-tiba rasa bersalah membuat dirinya sedikit tidak enak hati namun rasa itu ditepisnya sesegera mungkin. "Ah, biar saja, toh dia sendiri yang bikin perkara."

"Aku pulang."

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam.

"Maaaaa, Paaaaa… aku pulang," ulangnya sambil menggedor pintu dengan cukup keras, "Uh dikunci pula…" keluhnya ketika dia mencoba memutar kenop pintu. Eli kembali melirik rumah Gilbert dan sepertinya kondisinya pun sama, tidak ada orang.

"Haaaah… aku malas ke mana-mana lagi…," ujar Eli sembari bersandar pada pintu depan rumahnya. "Aku tunggu Gilbert pulang saja, kali ya? Dia pasti bawa kunci rumahnya dan aku bisa tidur-tiduran di paviliunnya nanti," gumamnya yang sudah melupakan kekesalannya pada Gilbert beberapa saat yang lalu. Yah walau bagaimanapun, mereka berdua sudah menjadi teman dekat sejak kecil. Tentunya pertengkaran sepele seperti ini cepat terlupakan.

Gadis bersurai cokelat itu segera beranjak dari tempatnya semula kemudian melompati pagar yang tidak terlalu tinggi yang membatasi wilayah tanah milik keluarganya dengan keluarga Gilbert, kemudian dia bergegas menuju salah satu pohoh rindang yang ada di halaman rumah Gilbert. Gadis itu segera menempelkan punggungnya ke batang kayu kemudian tubuhnya merosot dengan perlahan hingga dia terduduk di tanah sambil memeluk kedua kakinya. Sejuknya angin membelai wajahnya yang berkeringat membuat gadis sedikit mengantuk.

"Uh… tidur sebentar kayaknya gak masalah ya…"

* * *

"Sial, dasar Eli tidak punya perasaan, main tendang kaki orang sembarangan," Gilbert yang pulang dengan sedikit terseok mendumel sepanjang jalan karena kakinya masih terasa ngilu seperti ditusuk banyak jarum. "Tidak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali dasar lelaki jadi-jadian…"

Akhirnya dengan sedikit perjuangan, dirinya sampai di depan pagar rumahnya. Tapi dia masih mendumel walaupun dengan volume suara yang kecil. Ketika pintu pagarnya dibuka, iris merahnya menangkap sosok yang beberapa saat lalu menendang tulang keringnya dan dia langsung menggembungkan pipinya seraya berjalan mendekati Eli—tentunya dengan terseok-seok.

"Hei kau, beraninya muncul di rumahku, hei Eli! He—eh dia tidur." Gilbert baru saja hendak menendang kaki Eli ketika dia baru sadar kalau gadis itu tengah tertidur sambil duduk. "Hei-hei bangun…" dia menggunakan kakinya untuk mengguncang tubuh Eli agar dia bangun. Namun sayang sekali, nampaknya belum cukup kuat untuk membuat gadis itu menggerakkan kelopak matanya.

"Hei… bangun…"

"Gilbert…"

Bocah bersurai pirang itu mendadak membeku di tempat ketika namanya disebut. "Hii… ampun El, aku tak ada niat menendangmu kok," ucapnya sambil mundur tiga langkah ke belakang, takut Eli tiba-tiba menendang tulang keringnya lagi.

"Eh?" Gilbert berhenti gemetar ketika dia sadar kalau Elizaveta masih tertidur di sana, "O—oh… dia mengigau," ucap Gilbert sedikit bersyukur. Dia berjongkok di depan Eli, menatap wajah temannya itu untuk beberapa saat demi memastikan kalau gadis itu masih benar-benar tertidur.

"Hahaha… kamu lagi mimpiin aku ya?" Ucap Gilbert terkekeh sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Iris merah nya masih memperhatikan wajah Eli yang tertidur. Gilbert jadi ingat, kata orang wajah tertidur seseorang itu mencerminkan sifat asli orang tersebut. Namun setelah Gilbert meneliti wajah Eli cukup lama, dia malah kembali terkekeh.

"Hahaha.. apanya 'yang mencerminkan sifat asli seseorang' muka imut begini sama sekali gak mencerminkan Eli hahaha…"

Gilbert masih terkekeh cukup lama sebelum dia mematung karena baru sadar apa yang dia katakan.

"Eh?"

Nah, kan lola kan.

"A—aku tadi bilang imut?" Gilbert malah jadi salah tingkah sendiri dibuatnya.

"Gilbert…"

"Hmmm… kamu lagi mimpi apa sih El?" Ucap Gilbert dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Gilbert… maaf ya…"

"Oh…" bocah bersurai perak itu kembali menggaruk kepalanya, "Iya…" lanjutnya setengah berbisik, toh Eli tak bisa dengar kan dia masih tidur.

Sekawanan kupu-kupu putih beterbangan di sekitar mereka. Sepertinya hendak ikut berteduh dari teriknya matahari yang bisa membakar sayap mereka. Lalu ada seekor kupu-kupu yang terbang mendekati Elizaveta, mendekat… mendekat… kemudian hinggap di telinga kiri Eli.

_Blush._

"Uwawawawawa… kenapa kupu-kupu itu hinggap di sana…" batin Glibert yang kini tak tahu harus memasang wajah seperti apa, "kenapa Eli jadi kelihatan manis?" lanjutnya sambil mengusap wajahnya yang memanas… "Hei kupu-kupu pergilah… kau membuat Eli terlalu manis, hush… hush…" ucap Gilbert seraya mengusir kupu-kupu itu.

Angin sepoi perlahan bertiup, membuat rumput dan dedanunan berkerasak hingga menimbulkan melodi alam yang menyenangkan. Satu dua daun gugur dari pohon, burung gereja mulai menari dan mengoceh riang diiringi dengan hembusan angin. Dua orang muda mudi masih berada di bawah naungan bayangan pohon yang rindang. Si anak laki-laki berjongkok sambil menumpukan pipinya di lutut dan Si anak perempuan tertidur degan kedua tangan memeluk kaki. Lalu si anak laki-laki menyelipkan rambut si anak perempuan ke telinga kirinya dia tersenyum dengan semburat merah yang perlahan menjalar di bagian wajahnya.

"Manis…"

Dia mendekat dan terus mendekat hingga jarak mereka cukup dekat. Kemudian iris merahnya menatap lurus pada kelopak mata Eli yang masih tertutup. Menunggu… menunggu hingga dia bisa menatap iris emerald gadis itu ketika kelopak mata itu terbuka. Walaupun dia tahu kalau setelah itu dia akan ditendang dan diteriaki lagi oleh sang gadis, entah kenapa Gilbert sama sekali tidak takut.

Karena… dia ingin mendengar Elizaveta menyebut namanya ketika dia terbangun.

…

**.Fin.**

**.**

**.**

Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

Maaf kalau fic-nya kurang berkesan...

Akhir kata, jangan lupa review ya :D


End file.
